custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matrux Nui
Matrux Nui, also known as the City of Many Mysteries, is the largest city on Spherus Magna, housing the many beings on the planet. The City also has a huge Rahi population and the Onu-Metru Archives from the Matoran Universe have been rebuilt here. This area's palace is located mainly in Le-Matoran Domain. It is the capital city on Matus Nui. The current Turaga is known as Jarak. History Before the city was built, all the Matoran on Matus Nui lived in all the other cities, the capital being Shanis Nui. They lived in peace, until the attack of the Shadow Maktua Brotherhood. Once the war had started, new Matoran and Agori created by Mata Nui (he recreated his Glatorian form, and the Ignika gave him a fortress and all his old powers) were crowding the planet, so the Matoran on Matus Nui decided to create a new city. Bigger, stronger, and safe from the war. Once the plans were made, they started building. By the time they were done, the city was dubbed Arakus Nui. They lived in peace and prosperity until the Brotherhood started attacking, and their new city fell. Afterward, it became a fortress and rest stop for their armies. They didn't give up, though. this time, the Matoran and Agori this time worked together to build until finally they had done it. They built a huge city with giant protosteel walls, a palace, and plenty of room for everyone. Soon it became well known to everyone, and became home to many refugees of the war. It was successfully intruded once, but the intruder was expelled from the city very quickly. Later, it too was captured by the Shadow Brotherhood and used to manufacture war supplies. Soon it was reclaimed by an army of Toa. Locations In the city, many people live here, so they decided to give themselves their own land, which are considered cities as well. This system worked out great. Matoran, Agori, Toa, and Glatorian live in certain areas but are free to visit any other parts of the city. Smaller walls defend these parts. Ta-Matrux Some of the Ta-Matoran and Fire Agori live here. This part of the city houses Rannu, former leader of the fire tribe. The Main army is trained here, But the other cities train some backup armies. The main supply of Kanohi and helmets are made here and shipped all over the world. To have a Matrux Nui Kanohi or helmet was a badge of pride and respect. They also delivered these privately. They also got a small strip of land near the Royal Palace where they actually made the Masks and Kanohi, some for the Turaga himself. Le-Matrux Since the Le-Matoran were so playful and needed plenty of space to roam free, they got the most land. The Agori and Matoran worked to build towers to jump across. The old chute system was rebuilt and started here, too. The chute's mail system works mostly like the old one: the package is sent from an area, goes there, and is sent out to the proper city in another tube. The other chutes sent private packages. They also created a railroad powered by Toa of Air. They used their wind to push the train foward. The Royal Palace is also located here Ko-Matrux Ko-Matrux was where the most history was located. Their museum told the history of Spherus Magna, The Matoran Universe, and even this city. If you were looking for food, then go to one of Ko-Matrux's many restaurants. They have gotten great reviews and have had their food declared the finest in the city. Po-Matrux Po-Matrux has been making quality items for sale since the city was built. Many come here for vehicles, weapons, and many other things. Many Kanohi and Helmets from Ta-Matrux are sent here. This area was also where the most bars were located. They, too, got a second peice of land, since they complained about not having enough. Onu-Matrux The Onu-Matoran lived here, but since their weren't any Agori of the Rock Tribe who weren't Skrall, They lived alone. The Archives were also rebuilt here with more stuff and Beings than ever. The new stasis tubes were reinforced, and so far nothing has escaped. The most biengs live here than anywhere else. Ga-Matrux Ga-Matoran and Water Agori were taught about mainly history, the Agori taught about the Matoran Universe and the Matoran were taught about Bara Magna. Other Matoran were also taught here. This city was also located near the ocean, with a beach and everything. Basically, it had water, and tons of it. Fishing was how they made agricultural profit. They also had a giant arena for tons of different competitions. It is the one of the two only Glatorian arenas in the entire city. Refuge City All the refugees from the war lived here. Anyone who either needed a place to go or an area to escape the war. They got all they needed: a place to live, food to eat, and a hospitle to heal the wounded. They had the second largest wall (the first being the outer wall), since they were refugees and needed somewhere to stay. Upper/Middle/Lower Class Cities These parts of the city are where the visitors stay. Where they stay depends on social status. If they were rich, people lived in the upper class. If they were poor people, they lived in the lower class. Anywhere in between lived in the middle class. Upper Class Where all the rich Matoran and Agori lived. They got the best food and expensive homes. The mainly sold Masks their are mainly made by Ta-Matrux Matoran. Toa could also live here. The Turaga of the entire city eats here sometimes. Middle Class Above average Matoran and Agori lived here. The people here got a nice place to live, and good food. They also had homes in the unused land. Lower Class Where all the poor to average visitors lived. They too got nice homes and good food. The Trade Market is also closest to them than any other class city. Lake Area Like the name suggests, the lakes are located here. The underground bunkers are located here in case of any Makuta attacks. One of the lakes here is Lake Ketras, the third largest lake on the planet. The Matrux Nui Guard is trained near here, in the hills behind the lake. War Refuge The Toa Army is trained here. This area also provides a hospitle to heal the wounded, Training grounds for training, and rooms for the soldiers to stay. Matoran can visit any time. Palace Grounds The perimeter of the Royal Palace is located here. This area, as said before, is located in Le-Matrux, and the royal palace houses many guards, servants, domestic and visiting dignitaries, Royal Guards, The Generals of the land, the Royal Advisors, and Turaga Jarak, the ruler of Matrux Nui and the entire island. Unused Land Land in the city used by no one. It houses Middle Class visitors. The land also contains paths to a chute entrance, the Royal Palace, The Le-Matoran city, and the Trade Market. Wall The wall is the first line of defense for the city. It has plenty of watchtowers and weapons to make sure enemies won't get in. The wall can be opened with many levers so Matoran, Glatorian, Toa, and Agori can get in. Trivia *Matrux Nui means "Great Metropolis" in the Matoran Language. *The white space on the map is unclaimed by anyone, but it is mainly used as a storage area. **The extra land owned by Ta, Le, and Po-Matrux was also once unclaimed space. **The white space inside the Palace Grounds is the Matrux Nui Palace, One of the oldest buildings in the city. *Matrux Nui was inspired from "Avater: The Last Airbender" city Ba Sing Se. Category:Cities